


Hufflepuff

by Speechless_since_1998



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Robotech/Voltron (Comics), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Community: crossovers50, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Harry Potter References, Hogwarts, Hogwarts First Year, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: The Sorting ceremony is very important for every wizard or witch.  Yet, not everyone always ends up in the House they would like.---------------------------It took half an hour to convince him to go to Hufflepuff's table, and even then, he refused to talk to anyone, until Veronica decided she had to intervene."Lance, what's wrong?"" Hufflepuff are useless," he complained, on the verge of tears." Why do you think so?"" What do Hufflepuffs do? They aren't famous or important! Gryffindors are heroes! Ravenclaws are super smart. Guess I was too stupid""You aren't stupid, Lance," Veronica replied. "And Hufflepuff aren't useless.
Relationships: Lance & Veronica (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Hufflepuff

Lance was brave like a Gryffindor and ambitious like a Slytherin.   
Veronica wanted him sorted into Slytherin because she knew there he would find power and fame. Moreover, she was Slytherin prefect, which give her the perfect opportunity to keep an extra eye on him. She didn't want him to get into trouble, after all.

  
But Lance didn't want any of it. Slytherins were terrible. They were all a bunch of cowards, idiots, or, worse, future dark wizards. 

Gryffindor was ten times better and his hero, Takeshi Shirogane, was the Head of Gryffindor House. It wasn't surprising that Lance wanted to be just like him. Heroes, however, had no place in Slytherin.  
"Hufflepuff!"  
It took Lance a few seconds to realize what had happened. He stood on the stool, with his arms crossed, his brain slowly processing the Sorting Hat decision. 

Professor Holt came up to him, "Are you all right?"  
"No," Lance whined. "I wanted to be a Gryffindor!"  
"You are a Hufflepuff, boy - said the Sorting Hat - You are loyal, and you work hard to get what do you want."   
"It's not true." 

It took half an hour to convince him to go to Hufflepuff's table, and even then, he refused to talk to anyone, until Veronica decided she had to intervene.  
"Lance, what's wrong?" 

" Hufflepuff are useless," he complained, on the verge of tears.  
" Why do you think so?"  
" What do Hufflepuffs do? They aren't famous or important! Gryffindors are heroes! Ravenclaws are super smart. Guess I was too stupid"  
"You aren't stupid, Lance," Veronica replied. "And Hufflepuff aren't useless. They are kind, loyal, and always fight for what they believe. It's a good House and you'll be fine with them."  
"But I wanted to be like Shirogane," Lance protested.  
" You could be better! You could find fame also in Hufflepuff. Did you know that they are the best seekers? "  
Lance looked at his sister uncertainly, " Are you sure?"  
" Of course! Your House doesn't define the person you will be. You will be great Lance, Gryffindor or not. Remember it."  
Lance wasn't entirely convinced. Veronica was a Slytherin, after all. Yet, he remembered there had been a very brave Hufflepuff. Cedric Diggory. They called him a hero and Lance thought he could be like him.  
"Ok..."  
She smiled," You will be a great wizard, Lance, Gryffindor or not." 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Thanks Gwen-chan. You are a great beta


End file.
